The invention relates to computer field, and in particularly, to a method, apparatus and computer for Controlling a Hard Disk.
In order to save power, electronic devices such as computers have a plurality of power saving modes. For example, the power saving modes of the existing notebook computers include: Idle Mode, Standby Mode, Suspend Mode and so on. When the hard disk is in different modes, the power consumptions are significantly different. For example, the power consumption when the hard disk operates in the standby mode is significantly lower than the power consumption when the hard disk operates in the idle mode.
In practical use, a user can make a hard disk enter a power saving standby mode by configuring the hard disk to be off. However, in realizing the invention, the inventor found there are at least the following problem in the prior art: in the practical use, even if the user configures the hard disk to be off, due to periodical accesses on the hard disk by an operating system, the hard disk is basically always in an accessed state, so that basically, a non-operative state of the hard disk can not be realized, and it is hard to make the hard disk really enter some predetermined power saving modes, such as the standby mode.